


That's just how the cookie crumbles

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Inktober 2019 [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Bones, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, First Meetings, Minor Violence, Robbery, because taking away blake's ears is a crime, but faunus are still a thing, silly thing I wrote because ThunderKate asked me to, so i provided, supermarket au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Ruby bullies her sister to go buy some cookies, leading Yang to a quite exciting and unexpected Sunday morning.INKTOBER Day 24Prompt: Dizzy
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Inktober 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	That's just how the cookie crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I was explaining to [ThunderKate](https://twitter.com/ThunderKate17) how planning a story for a proposal to a publisher works. I used some silly examples for that, examples that turned into this dumb plot. Then she asked me to actually write it, so there it is! xD  
> Hope you'll like it 'pal!

“Come on Yang!”

“Mmmmm…”

“Big sis?”

Another grunt.

“Pretty please!” Ruby hugged Yang’s arm, deciding it was time to activate her ultimate weapon.

“Ruby, no…” Yang’s eyes widened, aware of what was coming “Not the cute puppy eyes!” but it was too late. Ruby’s weapon was already deployed and she only made it even more effective by adding a pout and making her eyes even shinier and cuter. “… _fine_! You win!” Yang sighed “I’ll go get the damn cookies. Are you happy now?”

“YES!” Ruby excitedly jumped up and put her arms around her sister’s neck, hugging/strangling her “You’re the best sister EVER!”

“Pft”

Like it or not, Yang just couldn’t say no to her baby sister. So, she put on the first pair of jeans she found around, a hoodie, and headed out.

It was a little unnerving having to go out so early in a Sunday morning (okay, it was 10am, but still.) just for cookies when she already got groceries the day before. Hell, she even asked Ruby if she needed anything and she said she was good!

Yang sighed.

What could’ve she done? She couldn’t just leave her without breakfast. And let her annoy the Hell out of her because of it.

Yang grabbed her keys and gripped the handle of the door “I’m going!”

“ _I love you so much_!” Ruby cheerfully yelled from her comfortable position on the couch.

“Only when it’s convenient!” Yang closed the door just in time to avoid the pillow Ruby threw at her. Outside, she let out a little giggle, pet Zwei’s head (mindful to scratch behind his ears, he loved it), and started the walk to the market.

It was a very nice day. The sun was shining, and it wasn’t too cold nor too hot. The perfect enjoyable weather for a walk.

_I have to take Zwei to the park when I’m done with this._ Yang told herself.

After finding the place, Yang got inside the automatic doors and immediately went for the cookie aisle. She didn’t have any rush, the store was almost empty at that hour aside from her, another customer, and the cute cashier.

The girl must have been new; Yang was a regular and there was _no way_ she’d forget such a beautiful girl and adorable cat ears.

Yang forced herself back to reality and her task, before her thought would get into the creepy area.

Scanning the aisle, she hummed satisfied after finding the brand Ruby liked the most was actually on sale.

_Nice!_

Too joyful to notice, she got sneaked by the other guy passing by and toward the counter. He almost seemed to not even notice her, or at least if he did, he didn’t seem care and went straight to his objective.

“Hi, how can I help you?” the cute cashier politely asked, but her professional smile suddenly turned into a terrified face when the boy in question pulled out a gun.

“You can start by emptying the register, animal.” He spit. The girl kept her cool, biting down her anger at the racist call, and following the order. Hopefully, she could’ve reached the silent alarm without him noticing…

Meanwhile, Yang did notice the ongoing robbery, and considered her options. He seemed pretty distracted and maybe didn’t even see her, so she could try to sneak to the exit and safely call for the police. The guy didn’t even seem that much of an expert after all; he very stupidly didn’t even try to cover his face with a mask or something.

_And who the Hell tries to pull a robbery in a sunny morning?_

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing!?!” the sudden yell pulled her out of her thoughts just in time to see him hit the Faunus with the grip of the pistol, who fell with a yelp.

After that, Yang couldn’t just run away or, worse, stand there doing nothing!

_No one hurts a lady ON MY WATCH!_

The blonde charged him, and all of a sudden the guy was hit by 155 pounds of golden hair and rage.

“What the-“ the surprise attack gave her enough advance to smack his gun away, that fell away on the ground with a cling, and make it a fist fight “You bitch!” she just smiled and winked, making him even angrier.

Yang’s master always said she was born a teaser.

Now full of rage, the attempting robber charged her back, any surprise or possible hesitation disappeared. His punches turned out to be straighter and more precise than she was expecting, showing how he must had had some sort of training as well.

_Dammit, just my luck!_

Seeing what she thought was her advance gone, Yang focused on her fight and technique more closely. She tried to distract him, use the surroundings on her vantage and, most importantly, keep him away from the gun on the ground.

But there was just so much she could do with such a distraction a few feet apart and a hurt girl to the ground, and a mistake was bound to happen.

Yang threw a particularly powerful punch but she went too far; the man blocked it and took a hold of her arm, twisting it painfully behind her back.

“So, what now Blondie?” Yang instinctively headbutted the smug grin out of his face “Son of a bitch!” just for a few moments she was the smug one. Then he got a stronger grip of her arm.

When she knew what was coming it was already too late.

_CRACK_

Yang screamed in agony while the robber left her broken limb to fall dead.

“That will teach you!”

But that was his last mistake.

Yang’s eyes colored crimson, a war cry came out of her lips, and with her blood filled with adrenaline, pain, and rage, she hit him hard on the face.

His nose broke and his body slammed to the wall, hitting his head. He slumped to the ground, defeated.

Yang then turned around to look for the other girl. She found her behind the counter, holding her head. “Are you okay?” the blonde asked, offering her left hand to help her on her feet.

“I’m fine.” The girl answered, looking down still feeling some pain. Then she looked up “Oh my god, are _you_ okay!?!” she shot back with urgency.

“Sure, I won!”

“But your arm!” Yang looked down.

Oh. She forgot about that. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it!” she brushed it off “I’m okay…” but the adrenaline of the fight was already fading off, and the pain getting back at her in all its strength “I’m just a little… dizzy…”

The last thing she saw was a pair of worried amber eyes, then nothing.

***

A few hours later, Yang woke up with a girl sitting at her left and a cast on her right arm.

“You’re awake!” the girl straightened up on her chair to get closer “How are you feeling?”

“I… what happened?” the brawler asked, completely ignoring the question. She was still a little confused and it took her more than she liked to admit to recognize the cute Faunus cashier as the girl by her side. She also noticed the patch on her temple.

“You fainted after the fight. Adrenaline could do just so much against a broken arm I guess.”

“How about-“

“The robber was taken away from the police right after they got sure he didn’t need any further medical attention.” The girl cut her off, already predicting the question “You hit hard, girl.” She grinned.

Yang mirrored it right away “Well, that was kinda the point you know?” she proudly stated. “Rather than that, are you okay?” she asked, nodding at her temple. Some guilt pecked out from her stomach; maybe if she didn’t hesitate at first, the girl would’ve got out of it unscratched.

“I’m fine, you don’t need to worry.” She quickly dismissed as if she read her mind. Then her eyes went to the casted arm and her face fell just like her ears.

“Hey, it’s okay” Yang immediately said, already reading in her face what the other girl might be thinking “I’m glad we’re both safe and sound.” She smiled, making the Faunus’ ears perk and her cheeks go red “What’s your name?”

“…huh?” the other girl needed a moment, still blinded by Yang’s bright smile “Oh, Blake! I’m Blake.”

“Well Blake, I’m Yang! It’s nice to meet you, even if I would’ve preferred different circumstances.”

“Yeah, the feeling is mutual.” Blake agreed.

From that, the two went to a casual chat. Maybe it was the shared misadventure, but they felt comfortable with each other. Blake already decided that she would’ve stayed until Yang’s emergency contact would’ve show up, not wanting to leave the girl alone, but now? She almost hoped for her not to come, to be a bit late just to have the chance to spend a few more minutes with that fun, kind, bright human being.

But the moment ultimately came when a red typhoon stormed inside the hospital room and jumped across Yang’s bed completely uncaring of her injury.

“Ouch Ruby, be careful!”

“Yang!” she ignored her words and hugged her big sister closer “I’m sorry! It’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have made you go there I’M SO SORRY!” she yelled, probably annoying the Hell out of the rest of the hospital.

“It’s okay sis, it’s not your fault.” Yet Blake couldn’t bring herself to feel annoyed in front of that display of affection. Yang held her little sister tight with her good arm, comforting her.

“Well” Blake stood up “I guess I can go now.”

“Already?” Yang said, letting go of Ruby “What happened to ‘and then the hero got the girl’?”

“I do have a life to get back to, and now that you are in good hands I can finally do so.”

“So you just stayed to babysit me? You wound me!” Yang dramatically brought her good arm over her head. Blake rolled her eyes, already used (and fond of) the blonde’s antics.

She didn’t say anything though, opting to just lean over to reach the girl’s cast and write something. Yang couldn’t see at first, her arm covered by the girl currently all over her (and who was she to complain?).

Done, the Faunus backed in, gently cupped Yang’s cheek with a hand and left a kiss on the other. “Call me.”

Blake went then on her way, leaving behind a very flustered Yang and hard-fangirling Ruby.

On the cast was written a number, followed by a “ **B.B.** ” and a heart. A goofy grin took over the brawler’s face.

“AAAAAAAHHHH! You got a _date!_ ” Ruby was enthusiastically jumping on her spot “It’s awesome!”

“Yeah!”

In the heat of the moment, the two enthusiastic sisters moved to high five, just like they always do when something cool happens. Everything fun and games, except they always used their right hands.

Yang realized too late.

Ruby didn’t at all.

She completely forgot about how Yang’s right arm was out of service for the next time being. And how if it wasn’t really hurting at the moment was only thanks to the painkillers.

What followed was probably the most painful high five the girl ever got to experience.

“Goddammit Ruby!”

“SORRY!”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beta-reader for the help but also for coming up with this brilliant title! It was tecnically a joke, he didn't expect me to consider it. He actually tried to stop me but the pun was too good for me to ignore!


End file.
